


Fraternizing With The Enemy (But Can You Blame Me?)

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Cupid's Street [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cupid's Street, Flower Language, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, TeruShou, Teruchan is a good boyfriend, it's that AU again, minor iwaoi - Freeform, rarepair, sweet romantic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima Yuuji, a guy working at the tattoo parlour Skin Canvas.</p><p>Daishou Suguru, a guy working at Ushijima Herbals.</p><p>They've been dating for a while, trying to keep it secret. Not that they do a very good job at it.</p><p>OR</p><p>There's flowers, baking, and disgustingly sweet stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternizing With The Enemy (But Can You Blame Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Tenty, back at it again with the TeruShou B) 
> 
> Alt title: How The F Do They Interact With ANYONE-

"Oikawa-san, I'm heading out now," Terushima Yuuji slid on his jacket, giving a friendly wave to his boss.

"See you tomorrow, Teru-chan," said his boss Oikawa Tooru, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, not looking up from the tattoo he was carefully carving on the back of a customer.

"Where are you off to so early, Yuuji?" Terushima's coworker popped out from a back room, giving him a huge grin", meeting that mystery girl again?"

"I told you tons of times, Yuu," Yuuji laughed, used to his friend's teasing", there is no mystery girl."

"And yet you leave early once a week," Nishinoya Yuu, one with wild, spiked up hair and boundless enthusiasm, pressed on", if it's not a mystery person, what is it?"

"Goodnight, Yuu," Yuuji only laughed again, heading out the tattoo parlour before Yuu could question him further. Don't get him wrong, he loved Yuu like his own brother, but the man couldn't keep a secret to save his life. And Yuuji had a pretty big secret.

It was still early in the night, not even ten yet, so there was still a handful of shops open, some only beginning to close for the day. Yuuji walked the length of Cupid's Street, giving a greeting here and there. He stopped by Four Petals, where a short, orange haired kid waved at him excitedly just outside the entrance.

"Hey there, Yuuji-san!"  Hinata Shouyou greeted", you're going to get your flowers tonight, right?"

"That's what I'm here for," Yuuji confirmed, glancing around and hoping nobody was watching too closely", do you have my usual ready?"

"Of course!" Hinata gave an enthusiastic nod, standing up and throwing open the door to the flower shop with a shout", Yuuji-san's here!" Somebody from inside the shop shouted back and Hinata closed the door again with a satisfied nod.

"Your order's on its way out," Hinata informed Yuuji with a cheeky grin", is it the same guy?"

"Who said it was a guy?" Yuuji gave a smirk of his own, though there was a hint of nervousness in his voice that went unnoticed.

"Hanamaki-san said so," Hinata gave an innocent shrug", and Iwaizumi-san told him to leave you alone since you're not causing anyone any harm yet."

"Really?" Yuuji laughed weakly, resisting the strong urge to groan out in despair instead. His secret wasn't going to stay secret for much longer if it meant even Hinata's infamously dense boss had somehow known about it.

"Don't worry, hot shot, nobody's going to out you," came a different voice, and both Hinata and Yuuji looked up to see a man come out of the shop, carrying a small bouquet of red Gardenias. He was taller than both of them, with short pink hair and a very suspicious smirk. He handed Yuuji the bouquet", everyone on the street is as straight as a circle, anyway."

"Oh, I'm not worried about _that_ ," Yuuji laughed, relieved and lulled into a false sense of 'he doesn't know who I'm dating yet'. At least until the man pulled a light pink flower with oval-ish petals from one of the displays and handed that to Yuuji, too.

"This one's for you, for being such a valued customer and all that," the man even gave Yuuji a pat on the shoulder before turning around to go back into the shop", why don't you ask your boyfriend what an Oleander means in our language."

Yuuji was then struck with the realization that 'yes, he knows exactly who I'm dating fuck' but Hinata was still pretty much in the dark. He looked from Yuuji to his coworker with a frown.

"Why did Hanamaki-san give you an Oleander?" Hinata asked.

"I have no idea," Yuuji said honestly, but decided to pocket the flower and just ask later", thanks anyway? Here- and a tip while I'm at it."

Hinata accepted the payment with a laugh", tips for a flower shop sounds sorta weird, don't you think?"

"And I did it anyway," Yuuji grinned, gesturing to the bouquet in his hand", well, I should get going. See ya around, Hinata."

"You too," Hinata nodded and sent Yuuji on his way.

From Four Petals Yuuji walked to the end of Cupid's Street, stopping right in front of the shop Ushijima Herbals. In front of it stood a man with neatly styled hair, wearing a cotton jacket over the simple button up shirt and slacks that served as his uniform. He was, appearance wise, the exact opposite of Yuuji, who had dyed blond hair and piercings on both his ears _and_ his tongue, along with several tattoos, one peeking from the collar of his leather jacket. But the man looked very happy to see him, eyes squinted in a sly smile as Yuuji approached.

"Gardenias, really?" he laughed by way of greeting, but accepted the profferred flowers anyway", you know it means 'secret love' right?"

"What? But Hanamaki-san said it meant 'you're lovely'," Yuuji frowned to himself", I knew I shouldn't have trusted that guy."

"That's why I keep telling you to stop buying me flowers, especially from there," the man took Yuuji's hand and linked their fingers together, starting their walk around the corner and away from Cupid's Street.

"But it's what boyfriends do," Yuuji insisted, though he ducked his head shyly", you like them, right? Suu-kun?"

"Yeah, of course I do," his boyfriend, better known as Daishou Suguru, said with a roll of his eyes", it's not going to change my mind, though. I can't get a piercing or tattoo and ruin my good guy image."

"Aww, c'mon," Yuuji tugged at their linked hands, whining childishly", we'll get it somewhere that won't normally be seen! And the tattoo will be just a small one, please?"

"Your boss hates me," Daishou reminded him, tugging right back", and I hate needles."

"Oikawa-san doesn't hate you, he hates your boss," Yuuji corrected him, shoving at him playfully", and needles are nothing to be afraid of."

"I said hate, not afraid," Daishou corrected _him_ , shoving at him too", and stop shoving me."

"You're shoving _me_ ," Yuuji shoved back, and they kept shoving back and forth until they nearly toppled off the sidewalk and ended up just laughing, still holding hands.

"So, tonight," Daishou said after they both quieted down", I was thinking we could try to make cheese cake."

"Ooh, naked baking?" Yuuji grinned excitedly", we haven't done that in a while."

"Exactly," Daishou grinned back, barking out a laugh when Yuuji sped up his pace, pulling him along.

They got to Daishou's apartment shortly, and as soon as they were safely inside clothes went flying. Yuuji shoved Daishou against a wall and began kissing him fiercely, using his tongue stud to skillfully turn Daishou into warm jelly. Daishou managed to pull away with a breathless laugh, his pants only half off.

"We still have to try to bake the cake," Daishou reminded him, smirking in that way that always riled Yuuji up", don't you want cake, Yuuji?"

Yuuji let out something short of a grunt and kissed Daishou again, and for a moment the other let him. But he pulled away once more, giving Yuuji a somewhat stern look.

"I need food in my stomach, Yuuji," Daishou said, and with a heavy sigh Yuuji backed off. They picked up some of the clothes they dropped and piled them on the sofa, along with their pants, that went too. The two headed for the kitchen only in their boxers, Daishou taking the flowers he'd recieved two weeks ago from its vase and replacing it with the Gardenias. The flowers from last week were still alive, safe in a vase of their own in the living room.

It had become something of a tradition, that whenever they tried cooking a dish neither had done before, they'll be doing it as naked as possible without it getting gross (thus the underwear). It didn't happen a lot but when it did they usually managed not to burn anything. Almost always they ended up having sex before eating their finished product.

"When will you stop giving me flowers?" Daishou asked as they began preparing the ingredients for a cheese cake.

"Until you agree to get a tattoo," Yuuji answered easily, opening a cupboard and reaching for some flour", or a piercing."

"What if I never get either?" Daishou stretched over him to get to the baking powder", what if  keep saying no to it?"

"Then I guess you'll just have to receive flowers for the rest of your life," Yuuji answered just as easily, placing the ingredients he'd gathered on the kitchen counter.

"That long, huh?" Daishou said thoughtfully, staring down at the box of baking soda in his hands and chuckling a little.

"What's so funny?" Yuuji turned to face him, puzzled.

"Nothing," Daishou grinned innocently, holding up the baking soda", let's try to make some cheese cake."

They spent a long half hour trying their best to follow the recipe they googled, and resisting the urge to start another food fight that would most likely end up in sex but no actual food.

"Hey, Suu-kun, what does an Oleander mean?" Yuuji asked at some point, remembering his earlier conversation with Hanamaki and the flower still in his discarded pants", Hanamaki-san gave me one earlier."

"Mn, it means beware," Daishou frowned in thought", I guess that means he knows, which _means_ it won't be long until your boss knows."

"I'm starting to wonder if it's alright that they know," Yuuji hummed, scooping up a little cake batter with his fingers while he thought his boyfriend wasn't looking.

"Your boss will accuse you of fraternizing with the enemy," Daishou said with a smirk, grabbing Yuuji's hand and licking the batter off them playfully", also, I saw that."

"Suu-kun," Yuuji complained, the lower half of his face tinting pink. The best part about being naked was, in Daishou's opinion, seeing his boyfriend become visibly flustered, turning red from his cheeks down to his neck and chest. With a vengeful little glare Yuuji made a show of sucking the fingers Daishou had just licked. The worst part about being naked was, Yuuji could see Daishou get flustered just as much.

"Next time I want Primroses and white Violets," Daishou changed the subject, glancing at the phone between them that displayed the steps to making a cheese cake", then maybe I'll consider looking at tattoo designs."

"Really?" Yuuji pulled his fingers out of his mouth, grinning excitedly", you'll really do that?"

"Sure, why not," Daishou shrugged, looking up at Yuuji with _that_ smirk again", we'll only be looking at designs, after all."

"I'll take it!"Yuuji jumped around, doing an over enthusiastic fist pump", I'll even get Kyoutani to design new ones, just for you. We can get matching ones! Something super cool!"

"Don't get too excited, you might break something," Daishou warned, but he couldn't quite get rid of the disgustingly fond smile on his face", and remember, Primroses and white Violets."

"I'll never forget," Yuuji assured him, repeating the phrase 'Primroses and white Violets' over and over in his mind until he's sure it's seared into his memories.

 

Days later, when Yuuji visited Four Petals to place his latest order, he was met by none other than Iwaizumi Hajime, owner of said flower shop and (allegedly) Yuuji's boss's boyfriend/best friend/mutual pining buddy. Yuuji had never really conversed with the man, and since starting to date Daishou he'd been sort of trying to avoid him.

"Uh," Yuuji blanked for a moment, before letting out a slightly strangled", Hinata's not here?"

"Went over to Sleepy Kitten with Hanamaki," Iwaizumi answered, raising a very suspicious brow", did you place an order with them?"

"No," Yuuji successfully kept his voice from squeaking", actually- uhm- the freckled kid?"

"It's his day off," Iwaizumi turned away from the Hydrangeas he'd been tending to and took a few steps toward Yuuji", can I help you?"

"Uhm, yes, uhh," Yuuji tried to laugh off his nervousness. It's not like Iwaizumi would do anything to him, it's okay, it's cool. Damn, Iwaizumi can be very intimidating", I'd like to place an order- Hinata's usually the one with my schedule."

"Relax, Terushima," Iwaizumi smirked a little, probably trying to be reassuring or something", I'm not going to out you to Oikawa. You deserve to give him the surprise on your own."

Yuuji laughed weakly", surprise, you say."

"I can't wait to see him throw a hissy fit," Iwaizumi confirmed", so, what sort of flowers do you want this time?"

"Primroses and white Violets," Yuuji recited automatically, having been repeating the phrase again and again in his head like a mantra the past few days. He nearly tattooed them on a customer at one point. (Thankfully Oikawa stopped him before any real damage could be done)

Again Iwaizumi raised a brow, but his expression was more amused.

"Are you sure?" he asked, obviously making Yuuji doubt himself. But that was what his boyfriend wanted, so he nodded determinedly.

"Alright," Iwaizumi pulled a little notebook and a pencil from his apron pocket, writing down Yuuji's order", I'll just get Hinata to arrange your order for you. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you," Yuuji turned to leave, before turning back around", what do those flowers mean, exactly?"

Iwaizumi gave a definitely amused snort and shook his head", why don't you google it?" he said and went back to his Hydrangeas. Yuuji was left with nothing else to do but leave.

On the way back to work, Yuuji decided that _fine_ he'll google it and get it over with. He fished his phone from his pocket, slowing down his pace. He very nearly toppled off the sidewalk anyway, sort of pissed that Daishou managed to get him new kinds of flustered without even being present.

_Primrose – I can’t live without you_

_Violet (white) – Let’s take a chance at happiness_

Well, he'll definitely never forget that _now_.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Daishou's a closet romantic and LOVES getting wooed. Also these two google literally everything. Terushima googled 'how to be the best boyfriend' and Daishou googled 'how to know if you're in love'.
> 
> I'm not saying I have a TeruShou multichapter that I want to post, but I am saying I'm woRKING ON IT.


End file.
